Human-y Wuman-y
by Brighter than sunflowers
Summary: Series of oneshots all based around a different emotion, featuring the Doctor and the Ponds.
1. Ecstasy

Human-y Wuman-y

**A/N: **So this series, is going to be based around a chart that I saw on tumblr (I'll leave a link at the end) which has a list of emotions and someone saying that they had done something like this basing fics around the emotions, so I, to get back in the swing of writing fanfiction, am stealing that idea because it is sort of brilliant. I'll be using the Doctor and the Ponds for all of them, for no particular reason, they're just my favourite, I imagine this set sometime after _Asylum_, but before _Dinosaurs_ so, onwards, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Doctor Who, it's very sad, but I am trying to work through it.

**Ecstasy**

_**1.**__ Rapturous delight._

_**2.**__ An overpowering emotion or exaltation; a state of sudden, intense feeling._

_**3.**__ The frenzy of poetic inspiration._

_**4.**__ Mental transport or rapture from the contemplation of divine things._

Amy clapped her hands together, surveying her handiwork.

"What do you think," she asked, turning to Rory who was standing beside her. Rory wrinkled his nose and gave a faint thumbs up.

"You're ridiculous," Amy informed him.

"How long is it going to smell like this?"

"It's paint. Rory. Maybe a day I don't know, but what do you think of the colour?"

"It's great Amy." In all honesty he couldn't tell the difference between the current colour and the previous colour. Though, he had a feeling that saying this may incur the wrath of Amelia Williams, which was not something he wanted to do. Ever.

"What? You don't like it?" Amy asked

"No–" Rory was cut off by a familiar 'vwooping' noise. The Doctor never was very good at timing things correctly, but this time he had most definitely saved Rory from any further discussion of paint. It wasn't long after when there was a knock at the door.

"Y'know," said Amy, any argument that may have been brewing forgotten "We really should tell him he can just come in."

"Yeah, and what if we're not home, do you really want him here, alone?" Rory asked as they made their way to the door.

"Oh come on, how much damage could he do?"

"He's the Doctor, things escalate quickly with him." Amy pulled open the door, and sure enough, the tall skinny man clad in tweed and a bowtie was standing on their doorstep.

"Doctor!" Amy said engulfing him in a hug, "Long time, no see, where've you been?"

"Well, " he said as she relinquished him, "Went to Alfava Metraxis again, no Angels this time, just Aplans, then I went to eighteenth century Paris, met up with your daughter turns out there was a rather angry Sycorax there, luckily they didn't recongnise me, or they hadn't met me yet, not really sure, and –"

"Oh shut up," Amy said laughing interrupting his rapid fire stream of information, and hitting him softly on the arm.

"How are you Ponds?" The Doctor asked stepping inside, as Amy shut the behind him.

"Good, I've been painting all day, see?" She said pointing to her shirt which was indeed covered in paint.

"So if you're wondering what the toxic fumes are," Rory said

"Don't whine Rory," Amy said, "You don't even notice it after a few minutes."

"I can still notice it, can you notice it?" he asked the Doctor.

"Yes… Yes...?" he said noticing the look Amy was giving him.

"You two get hung up over the weirdest things. I swear I only keep you two around because I'm nostalgic."

"That's… so sweet Amy," Rory said.

"Well you know," she said shrugging and sitting down on the couch. Rory sat down beside her. The Doctor, however, hopped over the back of the couch and flopped down on the other side of Amy.

"Hey," Amy said sternly pointing a finger at him, "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Amy Pond," he tapped her nose, "I am a Time Lord, I wouldn't injure myself on a silly human couch."

"Really," Amy said disbelievingly, "Funny, because I heard that you almost broke your leg trying to jump up the stairs."

The Doctor looked at her with disgust.

Amy snorted, "River told me."

"Yes, well," said the Doctor straightening his bowtie, "Yes, well, I wouldn't believe everything she tells you." Amy tired to keep her laughter to a minimum for his sake.

"Whatever you say." She said leaning backwards and closing her eyes.

"It smells so awful in here," Rory said putting his face in his hands, as if somehow that would drown the smell.

"Well you can go on walk," Amy said in her best I-shall-not-suffer-fools-gladly voice.

"_Or_," said the Doctor, "You could anywhere, time machine right outside. What do you say Ponds? Past, future, or we could go to a different planet…?"

"We should…" Amy said, "We should…" She paused again, "Boys," she said suddenly sounding excited placing a hand on each of their knees, "Let's go on a picnic!"

"What?" The Doctor and Rory said at the same time, turning around to face the ginger, who had an endearing and yet simultaneously frightening look of ecstasy on her face.

"Please," Amy said, grabbing the Doctor's hand, "please, it will be _so_ much fun and then afterwards we can do whatever you want I promise." She used her other hand to clasp Rory's "And we won't have to be in the house, so you won't have to smell the paint."

"I offer you all of time and space and you want to go on a picnic," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Amy said, "I'll go get the food, and be out in ten minutes." She got up and made her way to the kitchen leaving the Doctor and Rory in her wake.

"Did I agree to this?" The Doctor asked turning to Rory.

"Nope, but Amy's decided that this is what she wants to do and it'd take a lot more than you or I to stop her."

"Picnic," the Doctor mumbled folding his arms. The two men waited in silence for Amy to return. A few minutes later she reappeared carrying a basket filled with food.

"Come on," she said so excitedly that even the Doctor, who had no interest in doing anything as mundane and well, human as going on a picnic, was infected by her sheer joy.

"This is fun," she told the Doctor and Rory as they walked outside.

"Fun," the Doctor agreed slinging his arm around her and Rory's neck, as the threesome walked down the street.

"Here," Amy said as they reached a completely deserted park. The Doctor removed his arms from Amy and Rory. Taking advantage of this fact, Amy shoved a blanket in his arms and ordered him to set it up."

"Yes Ma'am," The Doctor said saluting her. Amy handed the basket to Rory.

"You can be in charge of food."

"What are you in charge of?" Rory asked.

"Being in charge ," Amy informed him. Neither of them could really argue with this, so they continued with the tasks she had assigned to them, and in next to no time, they were ready.

"Are you having fun yet?" Amy asked her boys as they took a seat on the blanket the Doctor had laid out.

"Yes," Rory said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes," the Doctor said laying down on the blanket. "You look pleased with yourself Pond," commented.

"I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"Because," Amy said "You're here," she tapped Rory's shoulder, "And you're here," she said brushing the Doctor's hair out of his face.

"I thought you only kept us around out of nostalgia," Rory said grinning at his wife.

"Well, nostalgia, and you make me happy."

"The way you're grinning, seems like happy is not near a strong enough word for it."

"True, being with my boys makes me positively… ecstatic."

**A/N: **So my beautiful readers, let me know what you think in the reviews, because reviews are the Doctor and the Ponds together and happy. I know this is totally random and fluffy and plot-less but the prompt was 'ecstasy' so how's a girl supposed to resist? I promise the next one will have a little more substance. And here's the link to the tumblr post, so if any of you lovely people have thoughts for what I could do in future stories let me know post/52829253542/lumalovesally-writeworld-robert-p lutchik

All my love,

Emma xx


	2. Admiration

Human-y Wuman-y

**Takes place sometime during The Power of Three when The Doctor came to stay.**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Doctor Who, I've been meaning to talk to Moffat about it, but ever since Angels Take Manhattan, he and I have no longer been on speaking terms.

**Admiration **

**_noun_**

**1. **A feeling of wonder, pleasure, or approval.

**2. T**he act of looking on or contemplating with pleasure

**3. **An object of wonder, pleasure, or approval

Amelia Pond was not an ordinary girl.

But she wasn't Amelia Pond anymore, she was Amy Williams now. In her normal house, with her normal job living her normal life.

Maybe it was just hindsight, but he wondered if he had seen this day coming vaguely since the say he first crash landed in her garden.

The Doctor looked over at her again. She was standing resolute arms folded and everything insisting to Rory that it was his turn to do the dishes. It was the same face she would don when they were fighting a particularly nasty batch of aliens. Funny thing was, she was just a serious about this as she was about the aliens. He watched as Rory eventually took the rag under the proviso that there were making a chart to keep track for certain. The two Ponds began working in unison, Rory doing the dishes and Amy sweeping.

When had this happened? He and Amy had always been friends, best friends, a single could dwelling in two bodies. Of course, he was friends with all the people who travelled with him, but with Amy there was a slightly different dynamic. Most likely it was due to the fact that she had been told she could come with him and then had such a long time to think about it before he actually returned for her. Amy's reckless abandon and love of seeing the universe in all its majesty made her different from the others. It had made her like him.

He never had to worry about whether their next adventure would be to Amy's taste, because if it was to his taste, it was to hers. Every one of his companions has always been somewhat a source of mystery to him, why they did what they did, and he was certain they felt more or less the way towards him, price of travelling with a different species. With Amy, however, it was muted by the fact that, at least in this body, she knew him better than he knew himself most of the time. This was probably so, due to the fact that they had so many traits in common. And a fear of domesticity had always hovered near the top of both their lists.

So how had she done it?

The only word to describe what he was feeling towards her was admiration. The little girl waiting in the garden had grown up, into a rather spectacular woman. Somehow she had taken everything he had taught her, and made it her own. He had always thought the lives his companions led and his lives were mutually exclusive, and yet here she was living them both.

"Oi, you." The Doctor awoke from his reverie to find Amy standing incredibly close to him staring at him.

"Off in la-la land are we?"

"Something like that." She sat down beside him.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am Pond," he said slinging his arm around her shoulder and tapping her on the nose.

"Well it's not like you'd tell me if you weren't, would you," Amy said giving a mock sigh, as he hit her gently on the knee. She retaliated by throwing one of the pillows sat conveniently next her in his face. It fell to the floor and the both laughed.

"So," Amy said as the silence enveloped them again.

"So," The Doctor responded, as if this was a complete conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, almost as if she knew. "And if you go off into some technobabble nonsense I don't understand to try and hide what your really thinking you're going to be doing the dishes instead of me for as long as you're staying with us."

"You know all my tricks Pond."

"Don't change the subject – you look upset about something."

"I was just thinking, that you Amelia Pond are quite impressive." She looked like she didn't believe him

"Really," he continued, "You don't even need me anymore."

"Then why do you keep coming back here?"

_Because I need you._

It was a fair question, one that he would he would have to answer someday, but not today.

"What? You want me to quit visiting you Pond?" He fake pouted.

"No," she said with deliberation, "I still need you," her tone had become almost defensive, like the way a child's does when they insist that Father Christmas is real, despite all evidence to the contrary. Perhaps she noticed this because she continued on, "Just for a ride of course, it's not as though I _like _you or anything."

"The truth comes out at last!" The both laughed again.

"It's true," The Doctor said suddenly, "That you're impressive Amy, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" She asked moving slightly closer to him on the sofa.

"This," he said gesturing around the Ponds house with the hand that was not around her shoulders.

"I didn't want to at first," she admitted lowering her voice. "It scared me, that makes it sound like it's something of the past, it still scares me, just... I don't know."

The Doctor looked at her waiting for her to continue. Not that she had to of course, he already knew what she was thinking. What scared her now wasn't there mere thought of domesticity, it was the thought that one day, maybe soon, she would have to give up one life or the other.

Amy's choice.

Perhaps she knew that he already knew, because she didn't continue.

"It's admirable," he said mostly to break the silence.

"That is so weird to hear, coming from you. _You're _the admirable one, not me."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised, you're the one who saves planets and civilizations and does all that barmy and amazing stuff. I'm just along for the ride."

"As if I could manage anything without you," he tried to say the words in a teasing voice, but the truth in them probably rang out plainly regardless.

"This is all some trick to get me to put you in the rotation for doing chores around the house isn't it?" She said leaning in on his shoulder.

"Something like that." He replied kissing her on the forehead.

**A/N: **The first thought that I had for this prompt was 'Well Amy admires The Doctor' but that seemed a bit too obvious, so I tried to shake it around and have The Doctor admire/depend on Amy, which I think he does, especially in series 7, so um, let me know if it worked out alright, or if didn't, tell me how I could make it better.

I got up insanely early to upload this since I'm heading off to a camp at 6 AM (you see what I do for you) so don't take anything I'm saying right now too seriously, because I'm half dead. Really.

Love you all, (cross your fingers that I won't lose it one my camping trip and end up murdering one of the other girls there)

Emma


	3. Grief

Human-y Wuman-y

**Spoilers up to ****_The Angels Take Manhattan_**

* * *

**Grief **

**_noun_**

**1.** Keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret.

**2.** A cause or occasion of keen distress or sorrow.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing this? What is the point? I've told you, I keep telling you, I don't do this anymore. I've retired." The Doctor said in a voice that he was entirely aware sounded nothing like his own.

"There's a man on Prague Street with an invisible wife," Jenny blurted out in desperation. The Doctor stared at her.

"Maybe, he just doesn't have a wife," She amended sadly and he turned away from her and began to walk down the drab street of London.

"You're wasting your time," he said quietly as he left the three detectives standing in the cold.

"Merry Christmas," Jenny called, after his retreating figure. He didn't look around. As a carriage passing by blocked him from view for a moment he jumped up to the ladder that would lead him to a staircase in the clouds.

Once upon a time he might have found it beautiful, but not today. Definitely not today.

The Doctor walked along the clouds, looking at nothing but his feet, until he reached the familiar blue doors. He fumbled with the key for a moment, before pushing the doors open.

He has changed the desktop theme yesterday. The yellows and oranges were in too sharp a contrast to his current mood, mocking him, with their carefree brightness.

And of course a constant reminder of everything he had lost.

Yes, greys and blues were much more fitting.

He walked quickly out of the console room down the hall. There wasn't really much of a point in having a console room when one wasn't actually traveling, which was why The Doctor had taken to spending more time in his room. Something he had hardly ever done pre-Ponds.

He pushed open the door, totally unprepared for the sight that met him.

"River," He said guiltily looking down quickly. He had seen her since Manhattan, but all within a few months. She had told him to find someone to travel with, something which he hadn't even attempted. The Doctor was unsure how she would take that he had completely disregarded her warnings. "What are you doing here?" He asked, taking his hat off and leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"How did you find me?" He said crossly, moving to sit beside her on his bed. Really, couldn't she see he was in no mood for her bloody cleverness.

"Silurian, Sontaran, and a human investigating crime in Victorian London, joined once in a blue moon by a mysterious figure. You're not as good as hiding as you think, my love."

The Doctor remained silent, kicking off his shoes.

"How long since Manhattan?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"A bit," the Doctor said in the same cold voice he had just used with Jenny.

"Exactly how much of a bit?" River pressed.

"Some," The Doctor supplied unhelpful, turning over on his side so he wouldn't have to face her. Even still, he could practically hear her eye roll.

"This isn't what Amy wanted for you."

"It doesn't matter what she wanted, she's dead." He felt River move closer to him and place a hand on his back.

"You sound just like her, when she thought you died in Utah."

"I don't want to talk about her." The Doctor said. It was easier, to pretend that Amy had never been than feeling even more acutely the hole she had left in his hearts. River however, was River and she wasn't going to relent that easily.

"Rory and I were trying to figure out what it was that you had been planning and Amy said it didn't matter, because you were dead."

"I _don't_," said the Doctor more firmly, "Want to talk about her."

"Rory told her that it mattered to you, so it should matter to her." Of course he did, that sounded a very Rory thing to say. He had 2,000 years worth of long dead friends and, what was more to The Last Centurion?

This however, was venturing to close into the territory of Things He Did Not Want To Think About Ever Again.

"Yes, and how did that turn out for them?" He said coolly, hoping to turn River off of the subject.

"So this is your solution," River said in a voice a familiar voice, the same one she had used in Demon's Run, when calling him out for becoming too big. "To sulk up here."

"I'm not sulking," he told her and she arched an eyebrow. "I'm saving people, from me. Everyone around me gets hurt. You know that better than anyone _Melody Pond_."

"Are you really so quick to forget?" She whispered in his ear, "A million million voices?"

"River," The Doctor said turning to look her in the eye for the first time since entering the room. "It's done, I'm not going to put any more people in danger because of me. No one is going to die because of me again.

"You know your life would be so much easier if you just listened to me in the first place." She said touching the side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch, and placed his own against hers.

For a moment he didn't see River as she was. He saw a woman in white spacesuit hooking together to ends of wire and burning up, to save him along with four thousand other people. He could see it now as the image replayed in his mind, so much of Amy and Rory in her, her mum and dad.

He felt a sharp stab of something, he wasn't sure what. Loneliness. Pain. Longing. The horrible sameness of the dull grief that had been weighing on him broke for a moment and he feared he might start to sob. Which he didn't want to inflict on River. Again.

So he swallowed it down and said in a voice he hoped didn't sound too choked up "Will you stay with me?"

"You know I can't. Intersecting timelines and whatnot."

"Rules are made to be broken," he said dully.

"I'm not sure I can destroy time for you twice Sweetie," She said, obviously trying to coax a smile out of him. He gave into her wishes. His muscles felt odd stretching and he was certain that his attempted smile had come out more of a grimace.

Of course she couldn't it was always him in the end. The sad man in his box.

"You need to find somebody."

"I have somebody, I've got you."

"Not all the time." Because along with her parents River Song was already long dead.

"I don't need anyone anymore, I'm finished."

"I thought you might've listened to Amy, even if you didn't listen to me." River said breaking the silence, referring the afterword she had asked Amy to write. An afterword that was folded up and sitting in the pocket of his old tweed jacket along with a pair of glasses. "Obviously I was wrong."

"I always listen to you."

"I told you not to travel alone."

"I'm not."

"Really, then what would you call this?"

"I'm not travelling alone. I'm not travelling at all."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh it all hurts, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the lack of updating going on this summer. My life is going absolutely crazy. But hopefully now I'll be able to start posting more regularly. I'm a bit nervous about posting this, since I've never written Doctor/River without the buffer of Amy and Rory so be kind to me. The last line, I know I saw it on a piece of art somewhere, but I can't find it, so I can't link you to it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

The next prompt on the way is 'Amazement' and as always, suggestions are more than welcome.

Reviews are Amy and Rory never dying.

Love always,

Emma xx


End file.
